Quitting the Addiction
by Nekoichi
Summary: FMA YAOI Edward and Havoc are undercover keeping suspects under surveillance. But Havoc is in a week of quitting smoking, and wants to light one pretty badly. So Edward is forced to improvise or risk blowing their cover. Havoc X Edward


**Well this is my very first fanfic on FMA, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Summery: Edward and Havoc undercover keeping suspects under surveillance. But Havoc is in a week of quitting smoking, and wants to light one pretty badly. So Edward is forced to improvise or risk blowing their cover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters of FMA and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**Havoc X Edward**

**Quitting the Addiction**

"This sucks….." Edward grumbled under his breath, he was wearing his hood, concealing his golden hair and sharp eyes. He shuffled in his uncomfortable cramped position; he pushed against something, which annoyingly pushed back.

"Cut that out!" he suddenly snapped at the figure that sat up next to him.

"I can't help it, I feel to antsy to sleep" Havoc said sheepishly before yawning then stretching his arm out causing Edward to duck slightly out of the way.

"Antsy? Would you stop complaining, it's bad enough I had to deal with it for the last two days!"

Edward's mind flashed back to him gaping in anger at Mustang's office desk, he hated stake out assignments, and with Havoc of all people. The idiot would trade his life for a cigarette if he had the chance, especially now. Mustang had noticed how jumpy his subordinate has been since he's tried to quit smoking, a little fresh air would do him good.

Havoc pulled Ed from his thought as he ruffled his head causing his hood to fall back; Ed glared then pushed the hand away with little effort. On top of being stuck in a stupid hotel room, in the dark, watching the buildings below through a window, he had to deal with Havoc's constant touching.

"Fullmetal are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just worry about yourself, would you…." Edward palmed his forehead trying to suppress the headache he had for a while now. "I just need a little-what the hell are you doing!" He stared at Havoc in disbelief as the older soldier was about to light a cig.

"…just one won't hurt…"

"No!" Edward snatched the cigarette away from him then crushed it in his automail hand, "The light could blow our cover idiot! We're undercover!" Havoc gave Edward a pleading look, but the young alchemist ignored it. "Not to faithful to your word, are you?" Edward asked sarcastically.

Havoc sat up then pulled the covers over his shoulder, he was wearing his military gear unlike Edward who always stayed with his own sense of style in clothes.

"I can't help it…"

"Stop using that excuse, try occupying yourself, just do something that floats your boat, just don't blow our cover…" Edward ignored any words from Havoc after that then picked up a pair of binoculars to look out the window again. He stiffened as he felt Havoc draw closer behind him, his legs to either side of Edward; he could feel something warm moving up through his shirt.

"W-what are you doing!"

"Shhh, if you're too loud someone might hear us…" Havoc smirked in the darkness as he rummaged a hand up through Edward's shirt, brushing against his smooth soft skin of his chest.

"No! This is molestation! Don't touch-ah!" Ed covered his mouth at hearing the embarrassing sound he just produced a moment ago, he could feel Havoc's eyes leering down on him.

"Does that feel good?" He tweaked Ed's left nipple again causing the alchemist to shudder slightly. "I guess it's true that both males and females get turned on by their chest…." Edward opened his mouth to snap a retort but ended up clenching his teeth as Havoc rubbed his nipple between his fingers.

"Why, are you doing this, I said stop all ready…"

"You said I could do anything to pass the time so I was thinking about what it would be like to touch you…." Havoc leaned up against Edward more whispering the words into his ear before pulling him back on him. Edward jumped a little at feeling something poke him.

"Move your gun…"

"My gun is in my side pocket."

"….LET GO!" Edward dropped the binoculars to push against Havoc's chest in an attempt to get away while he chuckled to his amusement. Edward squirmed more as the subordinate wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling Ed closer again, he pressed a gentle kiss against Ed's neck afterward.

"It will help pass the time, plus I don't have much luck with women…" He turned Edward facing him then licked his cheek to his lips pulling the younger male into a kiss. Edward calmed a bit and stopped thrashing at Havoc's chest, staring down as him while he was on his knees between the grown man's legs. Edward pulled away from the deep kiss trying to catch his breath, Havoc leaned down and flicked his left nipple with his tongue.

"Ah…..it kinda tickles Havoc, stop it." Havoc smiled as he glanced up into Edward's blushing face, and tear glistened eyes.

"You're so small and cute, did ya know that?"

Automatically a fist aimed for Havoc's face but the blond solider easily grabbed the wrist of a now angry, but sill cute, alchemist. "I'm not small you bastard!"

"Shhhh…" Havoc smiled with more amusement then trailed one hand down Edward's pants while his other hand continued to grope his nipple.

"Hnnh! No w-wait Havoc~…!"

Havoc stopped his movement then pulled his hands away, sitting back slightly, "Edward you have to be honest with yourself, do you want this?" He asked seriously.

Edward bit his lip a little then looked away trying to hide his blushing face, he opened his mouth then glared at Havoc, "Iwantit!" he said quickly, half hoping Havoc didn't understand.

Unfortunately he did, Havoc gave a smug smile to Edward glare before reaching back up and shedding Ed's hood for him. He then lifted Ed's shirt half way, "Hold this up." He instructed, but received a puzzled look from his superior, who did as he was told, holding his shirt up himself, revealing his nipples to Havoc as he worked on Edward's pants again. He pulled them down slowly, feeling Edward tense under his touch. "Just relax, it's not like you're a virgin."

"….."

"Oh so you are a virgin, and my first man, two for one." He chuckled when Edward growled in anger but didn't move from his position. Edward blushed deeper as Havoc dropped his pants to his knee and stared at his small erection. He took a finger and touched the slightly wet tip of the head causing Edward to tremble. Glancing back down to the appendage, he rubbed around the head then flicked under its skin that wasn't grown out of yet.

"AH! Ha~ah…!" Edward shuddered in pleasure as Havoc slipped his erection into his mouth, slicking his tongue around it, sucking as he bobbed his head back and fourth experimentally. "Havoc~ah!Havoc~~sooo good, hnnnh!" The warm feeling began to overcome the teen, making him instinctively buck a little. Havoc pulled away with a 'pop' then pumped it with his fingers and pressing his thumb to the head's slit.

"Don't come yet." Havoc licked his lip up at the extra saliva around his mouth as Edward whimpered in disappointment. He gave Edward a wet kiss on his neck then nipped at it softly. "Jerk yourself off.." Havoc smirked as he pulled back a little then began to unbuckle his belt to relieve the bulge in his pants.

Edward didn't waste anytime; he gave a small pant as he pulled his shirt over his head and reached down to his hardened cock with both hands to stroke himself. Havoc watched as he reached in and pulled out his own cock, taking in the surprised look on Edward's face, "Its been a while, is all." He gave a cheeky look then leaned forward and sucked on Edward's neck while he went back to jerking himself nervously, wincing a bit as he felt Havoc's teeth on his skin.

"Damn you're so hot Fullmetal." Havoc panted as he left a hichie on his neck, breathing warmly down his body while stroking his own neglected cock. Edward gave a simple whimpering noise as he moved his head to the side a bit to allow the soldier more access to his neck. "Damn!" Havoc breathed in sharply then suddenly gripping Edward on his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground, causing Ed to flinch.

"Havoc…?"

Havoc ignored the boy's surprised cries as he spit into his palm and lathered his cock with his own saliva. He flipped Edward on to stomach, and then lifted his ass up allowing him to use his knees for support. "Havoc, wait!" Edward cried out again as he felt Havoc pressed his large cock against his puckered pink hole. "ANNNHHH! IT HURTS!" Edward screamed and clawed at the floor as Havoc pushed inside his hot tight walls in one thrust.

"Calm down, give it a sec and it will feel good…" Havoc tried to sooth him as the boy squirmed back against him, which was making it way to difficult not to slam into him hard. "Damn you're so tight Fullmetal…." Havoc growled heatedly then gripped Edward's ass again. The boy whimpered as he tried to adjust to the intruder now balls deep inside him.

"You bastard, move already…!"

Havoc smiled, "Alright you asked for it." Before Edward could speak again the soldier pulled out half way then slammed back inside, Edward cringed in pain.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"That's what we're doing." Havoc chuckled then decided to aim in a different angle before thrusting in and out once more, satisfied with the results. His ear pricked a bit as Edward released a reluctant moan, one after another as his cock brushed against his prostate. "Ya like that?" He said a bit overconfident as Edward shuddered back against him, trying to meet his rhythm of his thrust.

"Ah~haahhh! Harder Havoc! Ah-ah..!" Edward moaned out loud in total lust and want, gripping his nails into the floor so he didn't lose his balance as the older male slammed into him sharply. "Hauh…!" Edward gasped as he felt his body start to spasm for more, "Havoc~~~!"

"That's right bitch, say my name say it again!" Havoc growled then picked up his paced, the sound of skin colliding filled the room as Havoc's hard on banged into Edward's tightness.

"H-Havoc…!" Edward's body spasm one more final time before he came, causing him to convulse around Havoc.

"Almost-!" Havoc clenched his jaw together in effort as he got a few more thrusts in before releasing his cum inside Edward. The no longer virgin squirmed uncomfortably at the warm feeling and Havoc's cock slipping out.

Edward steadied his breathing then slumped to the floor when Havoc released him while he came down from his euphoria state. "You….*Ha*….Bastard….*Hahh…." He said between pants, glaring on his side, back at Havoc who was getting a rag from their gear bag. Edward struggled to sit up on his now sore ass when Havoc crawled back over to him. Without speaking the male used the cloth to wipe up the mess around Ed's legs before pecking a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to properly prepare you." He said with a guilt full tone.

Edward turned away to hide his red cheeks, "Oh shut up already….." He mumbled, Havoc returned a smug look.

"I think I've got a new addiction."

Edward's blinked in confusion, "With what?"

"You…."

And thus their assignment was all but forgotten…

Meanwhile, back in Central command, Mustang's office, Hawkeye had Mustang at gun point while the general ran through paperwork.

"Why are you, so mean to me?" He asked with a sigh.

"It's your fault for sending those two off on a little vacation with a fake mission assignment. You only made more work for yourself…" The blond lieutenant responded coldly.

"Yes, yes, it's fine as long as Havoc is on his A game when he gets back." He thought out loud to himself while he returned back to his documents.

**LINE**

**So how did I do, please review. =^ w ^=**


End file.
